


Caretaker

by Same_Sasha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lemon, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Orphanage, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Same_Sasha/pseuds/Same_Sasha
Summary: You are the caretaker of the Underground orphanage until the Military Police arrive and assign you to care for the children on a new farm above with the Queen and the rest of the Survey Corps. You begin your very different life with the children above the surface while also growing closer to a certain hero.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI, this is my first ever fanfic, so I would love some criticism please. idk what tense I should be writing so that would be my first question. Also the name I feel like could change. Thank you so much for clicking!

Chapter 1

Just like any other morning, you woke up on the floor. You slept there because there were only one bed and a lot of children in the orphanage. You didn't mind, though, a small price for your children that you loved so dearly. As you stretched out from a stiff night's rest, you could see the Underground out of the little window just above the bed. Though you could never really tell if it was day or night by the lighting, the quietness that lingered was always a sign that people were currently sleeping. You use the lighting from the window to view yourself in the mirror and prepare for the day. You gently dressed your s/c skirt and sh/c shirt on your body. Over it all, you placed a worn-out apron, trying your best not to make any noise that would awaken the children. Once you were dressed and fixed up your hair, you tip-toed over to the bed to see the dreaming faces of your children. All 8, though they looked squished together, were entirely peaceful. You notice sweet little Simon's head was approaching the edge of the bed. You tenderly picked up his head and moved it to the side just in case. He squirmed a little at your touch, but you softly traced the outline of his forehead to soothe him. Once he looked at peace, you left the room.  
The room next door was the kitchekn, play area, anything the kids invented of really; the shack that you and your children called home only had two rooms. Morning and night were the only times you had to yourself and could do chores. The mornings, you spent cleaning the house while at night you made "good luck bracelets" to sell in the market for income. Really it was just dyed string knotted in random areas. The first task of the morning was to gather firewood and feed the stove that warmed the cramped little hut. Lucky for you, since it was tiny, you did not have to buy an additional furnace. Next was to clean the entire place from top to bottom. You worked your hardest when making the orphanage presentable because the Underground is such a cruel and dirty place. Definitely not the most desirable place to raise children. You wanted your children to have a happy and bright upbringing filled with laughter and delight. As you cleaned, you thought about your children that gave you an extra pick me up on this early morning.  
Finally, it was time to make breakfast. Money was very tight at the orphanage. It was hard to have a wide variety of meals there, so you always made oatmeal for breakfast. You attempted to make meals fun to eat by allowing your children to pick what fruit toppings they wanted but still only had two options usually. Today the possibilities are berries and apples. You silently placed a large rusty pot on the stove and added the ingredients to it. As the oatmeal was cooking on the stove, you went back into the bedroom.

> "Good morning, my darlings! Another wonderful day awaits us; let's wash up and get ready for what's ahead!" you cheered as you rubbed their backs gently. The sounds of little yawns echoed in the room as each child opened their eyes.
> 
> "Good morning Ms. Y/n" greeted Ray, one of the older boys, 12 years in age. He was already dressed in a white shirt and shorts, though now brownish because they were weathered.
> 
> "Good morning, darling Ray" you replied, "Since you're dressed, could you please help me with your siblings?" He nodded and began to usher the kids to the single sink.

Every morning, the children would line up at the sink, where you would take a damp towel and wash any drool or snot off from the night before. "Good morning, darling Lucy," you embraced the sluggish girl in line.

> "Morning, Ms. y/n," she whispered as she lazily swayed.
> 
> "And how did you sleep last night?" you asked.
> 
> "I slept good, but Peter was kicking me all night"
> 
> "Oh my, I'm sorry dear, tonight I'll put a pillow between you two, okay?" you said, tracing the washcloth around her face, finishing with a playful pinch of her nose. She giggled and ran to the back where Ray was dressing the children out of their pajamas.  
> 

You would interact with each child like you did with Lucy in the morning, each having your own individual interactions, a beautiful way to start the day. All of the children formed another line in the kitchen by the stove. There, you would pass out bowls of oatmeal to each child. Gathered around a long, stout table with small footstools as chairs is where the children ate breakfast. You stationed two small bowls of cut-up apples and berries as toppings. You sat at the end of the long table in a rotting wooden dining chair. Once all 9 of you were situated, you gleefully said, "Thank you for the meal!" Everyone recited your response, which is the sign to begin eating. You sat there for a minute watching all of their merry faces conversing with one another while eating, bringing a smile to your very proud face. Ray sat next to you, eating his small portion of oatmeal, when he stated,

> "Today is grocery day, right?"
> 
> " That's right, Ray. I do need to run into town to get some supplies. I shouldn't be long." you responded.
> 
> "I think today I can go get the supplies" you looked at Ray with a very determined face.
> 
> "Now, Ray, I've told you 100 times, I'm the one who goes into town to get supplies. You are a child and only need to worry about things of that sort, okay?" you smiled at him.

He looked disappointed, staring down at his bowl of oatmeal.

> "Remember why you stay at home Ray" you comforted, lifting his chin with your hand "you're the man of the house, and I need you to watch the children" "Yeah, I know," he responds bleakly. You frowned at his response.
> 
> "Tell you what," his ears perked a bit. "One of these days, I'll ask Mrs. Eugina to watch the children, and we can go for a walk around the block. Does that sound alright ?"  
>  "Pinky promise?" Ray asked with his pinky pointed at you.
> 
> "Pinky promise," you accepted his pinky while bringing you both of your hands, "And sealed with a kiss!" touching both of your thumbs together. Ray smiled at the sentiment and continued with breakfast.

Once breakfast was done and cleaned all the children's dishes, you began to get ready to go out. To be quite honest, you dreaded grocery day. Even though you left the children with Ray, the fear of someone seeing you leave your home defenseless against some Underground scum gave you nightmares. Trying to get the thought out of your head, you grabbed your basket that was filled with bracelets. You would make these during the week as apart of your income; there weren't enough funds that the government would satisfy your children's needs.

> "Okay, Simon, Peter, and Lucy, it's time to go," you announced.

These three angels were your youngest ones, 2-3 years old. You always took a few of the small children just to ease the load off Ray. The three children and Ray met you at the door. You wrap Simon and Lucy in a cloth around your body and hold Peter's hand when you went out. You turn to the children, who were playing around. "Listen, everyone!" you ask for their attention,

> "I will be going out for a brief moment; while I'm gone, Ray is in charge as always. Please listen to him, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior."  
>  "Like if the queen was coming?" retorted Emillie, which queued all the children to laugh.
> 
> "Yes, Emillie, as if Queen Historia was coming herself to this very household," you reply.

And with that, you were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so I'd figure I post ch 2 :p

You swiftly made your way to the market, dragging Peter following you. With every step, the idea of someone torturing your children plagued your mind.

> "Ms. y/n," Peter called you out of your thoughts, "Can we walk a little slower"
> 
> "Oh my Peter. I'm sorry about that, I'm just anxious," you acknowledged. "See, we made it to the market, hold my hand tight, okay."

Squeezing Peter's small hand, you weaved around the people and headed to your friend's stand, Mrs. Eugina. She was an older woman with children of her own, neat brown hair tucked into a bun. Mrs. Eugina was your friend ever since you began your orphanage. She spoke very kindly to your children and allowed you to sell your bracelets at her stand. She even gave you a discount sometimes. "Hello, Ms. Eugina," you and your children greeted in harmony.

> "Why hello, my little angels!" beamed Eugina. "Look at how big you all have grown in a week!" she said with a chuckle causing the children to grin.

As the children talked to Mrs. Eugina, you placed your bracelet on her stall counter and began shoveling produce into your basket.

> "And you, Ms. Y/n, you are quite anxious this day." she snapped you out of your trance.
> 
> "Well, yes, you know how I hate to leave the children at the house," you reply, still loading products in the basket.
> 
> "I'm sure Ray could take on any man from the Underground; he's a feisty one," she said to make you feel better.
> 
> "I'm more worried about what he would do to an intruder than I am about someone breaking in in the first place" you laugh off your fears.
> 
> "Speaking of Ray, would you mind one day if you could come to the orphanage and watch the children for an hour or so while I take Ray on a walk"
> 
> "He keeps asking to go out. That boy is a stubborn one"
> 
> "It's the least I could do for him," you say as you began to pull coins out of your pocket.

Suddenly, Mrs. Eugina reaches over the stall and places her hand on your arm, causing you to look her in the eye.

> "It would be my pleasure, and I can come to have lunch with your kids on Wednesday around noon; sound alright" she soothingly rubbed your arm.
> 
> "Yes, I would very much appreciate that," you responded with a smile.
> 
> "Then it's set," she said. "And don't worry about groceries this week. You can pay me next week.
> 
> "Oh please, Mrs. Eugina, I-"
> 
> "No, I don't want to hear another word, get out of here and go to your babies," she sternly commanded.

You put the money back into your pockets.

> "What do we say, children"
> 
> "THANK YOU!" they yelled in unison again. You wave to Mrs. Eugina and skip back to the house.
> 
> "Wasn't that extra special from Mrs. Eugina?" you spoke to the kids.
> 
> "Yeah," answered Simon that was strapped to your back, "You should have asked her to add one of her pies"

You all laugh, feeling much better than you did when you left the house.

> "No dear, I still have to pay for these groceries next week," you counter, turning your head to face Simon slightly.

Rounding the corner to where your humble home sat was the most unsettling scene you have witnessed. Grown men had a screaming Ray pinned down on the ground with his hands behind his back, while more men were inside the house filled with crying children. That's when you abandon your basket, lift Peter into your arms, and sprint towards the house.

> "STOP PLEASE THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN! I AM THEIR CARETAKER PLEASE GET OFF OF HIM" you ran at the two men above Ray and hit them with your one free hand while the other arm held Peter. "Y/n!" Ray croaked. You continued to fight against the men's bodies on top of Ray.

"What is going on here!?!" Another man came from behind you and pushed the men off of Ray. He was a tall slim man with black hair and a thin goatee. Your legs buckle underneath you, and you immediately grab Ray into your chest with Lucy and Peter.

> "P-please, these are my c-children. I-I-"
> 
> "Commander Nile sir!" the two men saluted. "We heard about this orphanage from the citizens and came to take the children to the horses. When we arrived, there was no adult supervision, and we were met with resistance by that boy right there so-"
> 
> "So you had to tackle a child Cadet? You're telling me you had to wrestle this boy because of your lack of communication skills to find out where the caretaker is?" retorted the man called Commander Nile.
> 
> "Sir I-"
> 
> "No! I don't want to hear another word, take the men back to the horses and go to the surface and tell the Queen we found some kids."

The men came out of the house, forcefully saluted, and left. Once the men left, the rest of the children ran out to you, and they wrapped around your body.

> "Children, please, it's alright. I am here," you eased as the children hugged you and each other.
> 
> "Ma'am," Commander Nile started, "I am terribly sorry for this misunderstanding. Having children of my own, I can not imagine the stress these Cadets have brought you." Commander Nile kneeled next to you with a sorrowful gaze.
> 
> "No, this is my fault, I shouldn't have left the children on their own." tears now forming in your eyes. "I'm sorry for my neglect, but please," you turn to Commander Nile and brought your head to the floor, "Please don't take my children" Commander Nile brought a hand to your shoulder.
> 
> "It's alright, Ms… I'm not here to take your children away from you". You look up at him. "Thank you, sir, I-": However, you cannot live here anymore"

Your heart stops. You have nowhere else to go, no steady income to buy a suitable place to raise eight kids, or else you would have already. No friends to help you out besides Mrs. Eugina. , even then she has her children. You could never ask her for that would be too much of a burden. You could not possibly wrap your head around as to-

> "Ms., please, are you listening?" Commander Nile was gently shaking you back into reality.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I said that the new Queen Historia Reiss has commanded that all orphans should return to the surface and where The Crown will take care of them. There is a farm being constructed for them to live and spend their days on."

You couldn't believe it. Finally, a life for your children to live free of fear from ever leaving their house. A life of bright sunshine, grassy fields to run and play in warm meals, and cozy beds. A life every child should have.

> "I-I don't know what to say" was the only response you could think of.
> 
> "Yes, well, Queen Historia is quite generous, so I'm sure she would not mind if you came to the farm and helped out. I'm sure of it." Niles took your shoulders and picked you up onto your feet. "So please, get up and pack you and your children's belongings. We must leave immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

Commander Nile brought you and your children to some horse-drawn carts, where you made the journey your new lives on a farm. They provided blankets for everyone, to which most of the children fell asleep from exhaustion from previous events. You watch over your children as the carts move towards the exit of the Underground. Sitting next to you, like always, was Ray, who was still in shock from the day.

> "How are you feeling, Ray," you ask concernedly.
> 
> "Alright, I guess," he lethargically responds.
> 
> "Ray, I…" you start trying to find the right words to comfort him.
> 
> "Please, Ms. Y/n," he replies. "You said it yourself. I knew what I was getting into as the man of the house." Ray was looking at you in the eye, which reassures you.

You grab him and hold him as tight as you could.

> "Thank you, Ray, you are so brave."
> 
> "You still owe me a walk, though" You both laugh.
> 
> "Yes, I think you'll enjoy the walks better on the surface. But you should sleep now. I'm sure you are exhausted." you tuck the blanket around him tighter and place his head on your lap.

As Ray dozes off, your turn your head behind you to see Commander Nile steering the horses. His stern gaze ahead made you wave off the thought, starting a conversation with him.

> "I never got your name Ms." Commander Nile broke the silence. You guess he was thinking of having a chat too.
> 
> "Just Y/n is fine."
> 
> "Alrighty, if you don't mind me saying, you seem sort of young to be watching over all of these kids."
> 
> You sigh and respond, "Yes, well, I use to be one of these kids"
> 
> That startles Commander Nile. "My apologizes."
> 
> "No, it's alright, it's the least I could do. When I was in their shoes with other kids, we didn't have much support. But once our caretaker passed….I knew I couldn't leave them, so I stayed and grew my family." you smile, looking over their sleeping faces, definitely a lot better than seeing their previous faces.
> 
> "Well, you sound like a saint Ms. Y/n" Commander Nile said, still staring ahead.

You never really say yourself as a "Saint" You saw these kids as your own. Each one had a piece of your heart, and you love every one of them.

> "So," you said, "Where exactly are we going, Commander Nile."
> 
> "To see the Queen," he answers calmly.

Your stomach drops in fear.

> "The Queen? As in the new Queen? As in Queen Historia Reiss"
> 
> "Yes, she told us to bring any orphans we found to the surface just to stay the night, then you'll travel to the farm."

You thought to yourself, 'Spending the night at the Palace is such a dream. You'd never imagine ever leaving the Underground, let alone see the Palace one day'. Still, you had plenty of nerves meeting the Queen. 'However,' you thought, 'she already seems very gracious enough to build this farm and let you raise the kids there.' Maybe there's no need for you to be so nervous; you're sure she's lovely. The horses led the carts to the elevators underground that brought supplies from the surface. The stirring of the elevator causes some children to toss and turn but not wake up. 'It seems like they were really drained from today,' you thought. Once the elevator reached the top, you could see the glow from the tunnel leading out of the Underground. The light coming from the tunnel opening was from the street lights, and it was night. Yet, it seemed incredibly bright, as if the sun were out. You were not tired for such a long and stressful day, for you would be meeting the Queen in a short while. Even so, you were completely in a trance coming out of the tunnel. The first time in who knows how long since you would see the surface, you couldn't remember what you had even seen before. All the buildings appeared a lot more sturdy than those in the Underground; even the street lights looked brighter. This new view made you even more excited about your new life with your children. You felt Ray sit up from your lap. When you look down at him, all you saw was complete awe on his face.

> "Imagine going on a walk here, huh," you comment.

He didn't respond; he was still in a trance from the sight. He wasn't looking at the structures around, rather the sky. You never realize that Ray and the rest of the children have probably never seen stars, let alone a blue sky. For the remainder of the ride, you gaze at Ray and his bewildered expression from his surroundings. The carts carrying everyone enter through huge metal gates to the entrance of the Palace. There at the door stood a petite girl with shiny blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She didn't seem like a servant because she was wearing a glistening white gown. 'Could this be the new Queen?' you thought. The horses halt right at the entrance.

> "Sorry," the girl interjects, "I just couldn't wait to see our visitors"
> 
> "Your Majesty," Commander Nile saluted.
> 
> "O-oh, Your Majesty," you quickly bow.

Ray follows your lead. Queen Historia gave a small laugh. You could not believe this young girl was left in charge of leading this kingdom during such a turbulent time. 'She must be the bravest person on the planet,' you thought.

> "Please, call me Historia, I insist. We are going to be very close, so no need for titles," she beams. "What may I call you," she asks.
> 
> "M-my name is Y/n, and this is Ray" you nudge Ray a bit, and he stands up straight.
> 
> "Well, it's lovely to meet you, Y/n and Ray" she warmly smiles. She then turns to see your sleeping children in the cart. "OH!" She quickly draws her hands over her mouth. "I mean, my goodness," she whispers, "These children must have had such a long ride. Let me get my friends to help show you all where you will be staying"
> 
> "No, I think Ray and I can handle the children, please, Your Majesty," you insisted. "
> 
> Please, there's no need to fuss. You're not alone anymore" with that, she turns on her heels and promptly hops inside, her dress blowing behind her as she moved.
> 
> "Wow" was all Ray could say. You face Ray and shoot him a grin.
> 
> "Crushing on the Queen, are we?" you slyly question with a wink. Commander Niles chuckles at the remark. Ray's face glows beet red.
> 
> "N-no, of course not, she's like way older than me!" Ray retorts.
> 
> "Shhh, they are sleeping," you tease. Historia came back with a group of more people dressed in uniforms.
> 
> "May I present the Survey Corps!" exclaims Historia. You heard about the Survey Corps members that had to protect the walls from the Titans for many years.

You were in utter shock that THESE heroes were escorting you and your children into the Palace.

> "I can introduce you to them all later, these children should not have to sleep on the hardwood anymore." Historia walks over and gently hoists a child up. "Mikasa, this one's for you," Historia jokes.

A gorgeous and strong-looking girl with dark black hair and even darker eyes walked up and took Lucy from her. She held her out as if she was lethal.

> "No, Mikasa, you have to hold her tight like this," a boy that looks very similar to Historia commands as he raises another, only this time, he rests their head on his neck. The girl called Mikasa follows the boy, as uncomfortable as she was. Historia grabs Peter from the cart and snuggles her face into his. How cute, you thought.
> 
> "Wow! There's so many of them!" exclaims a different boy with coffee-colored hair and teal eyes.
> 
> "Be quiet, can't you see they're sleeping, Yeager" a boy chastised, having a sort of long-ish face......
> 
> "Of course, I can see they're sleeping," the brunette bickered back, getting in the face of the boy that yelled at him.
> 
> "Stop arguing, take a kid," says a boy with a shaved head as he grabs another sleeping body.

Next to the shaved boy was a girl with golden eyes and brunette hair. She stares amazed at the kids and says,

> "They look like little croissants wrapped in their blankets. CUTE!"

The two arguing boys lift two more kids out of the cart, leaving Ray and yourself to get out. However, there was one more presence among the group. You swore it was just a shadow; however, it was piercing steel grey eyes that made you realize there was someone else. Perhaps his dark raven hair reminded you of a shadow or the fact that he was hidden behind the rest of the group because of his height. He strolls up to the cart and gazes up at Ray.

> "You look like a big boy, think you can walk yourself," he quips.
> 
> Ray scowls at him and snaps back, "Don't worry, old man, I wouldn't want to break your back."

This response shocks you. This man is a hero. Why would he say such things?

> "Ray!" you fume. "That is not how we greet people, especially our superiors." You turn to the man and bow. "I am extremely sorry, forgive the boy. He is just tired from the journey,"
> 
> "Tch," spat the shadow. "I'm sure he is" with that, he turns away.

You quickly pivot around to Ray again, jolting him into perfect posture. Your brain could not think of anything to say, for the day had been too long and tiresome, so you just left it as a finger wag to the face. You guide Ray to the back of the cart and hold his hand as he steps down. Ray offers his hand towards you as you were about to accept it. The dark man was now facing back to you, extending his hand. You gently take it, and Ray grabs your other as well, hastily. As your hands made contact, you felt as if cold water washed over your body, taking your nerves with it. You were incredibly tense meeting the Queen, but all of that seemed to go away with a simple touch from him. You felt as though you could fall asleep right on the spot. He grasps your hand between his own and his thumb. You could feel that the man's hand was very dry and calloused. His fingers felt very slim, but his thumb still grips your hand very secure. You gently lift one leg out of the cart at a time. As you were standing on the solid ground of the Palace, you couldn't help to feel this wave of calm emotions flow over you. Could this be from the new life you and your children were about to lead, or was it because of the man standing right next to you? You shift your dreamy gaze towards the man, and he returns it with his serious one. Although it was intense, there was a welcoming glow in it as well. As soon as you had your footing, you focus on his height. It seems as if he was a centimeter or two taller than you. He then releases your hand and swiftly turns away, and began walking towards the other soldier. You were still holding Ray's hand and began to follow. However, the back of your skirt was caught on the cart, which causes you to slip. You let go of Ray's hand as your body began to fall.

> "Ms. Y/n!" Ray exclaims.

He could only watch your body fall to the ground. You close your eyes as you were about to collide with the ground. However, you never felt the hard impact of the Palace's cobblestone entrance, instead the man's muscular frame that helped you before. That dark man had hard reflexes of a cat because you were in his arms, knees mere inches from the ground. You look up to be met with his face, still cool as ever.

> "It seems like you're pretty tired as well," he breathes as he brings you to your feet.
> 
> "Oh yes, well, I- thank you, sir," you squeal. Not only were you breathless from the fall, but the closeness of this man. Still not letting you, he said,
> 
> "Cadets call me sir. You may call me Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol finally


	4. Chapter 4

Though your face still had a flustered expression on it, you were internally screaming. The real Underground Levi Ackerman was holding you in his arms. Of course, you recognize his name, anyone from the Underground knew who Levi was. However, you didn't have a face to match his name. You only remembered hearing the myths that would circulate around the Underground about his thuggery. Never did you imagine that talk of Levi's ceased because he joined the military. 

> "O-okay," you said, not brave enough to use his name.
> 
> "Why don't I assist you inside as well," he advances, holding his arm out to you. It stands firm and strong, very much the opposite of yours.

You shakily wrap your arm around his and rest your hand atop his forearm. He tucks your arm underneath his and gently escorts you to the rest of the group. The refreshing water you felt before began to boil as your body starts to grow hot. You rest your hand but a nanometer above his forearm awkwardly, not daring to make contact with it. However, you could feel his firm muscles around your underarm. They were strong and flexed.

You push thoughts of his muscles out of your head because it was causing you to become even hotter. You follow the group for a while, trying to focus the Palace's interior to distracting you from thinking about Levi.

> "You never told me your name," he deadpans, staring ahead—his voice traveling close through your ear as he cut you from your thoughts.
> 
> "O-oh, my name is Y/n." you squeak out. He nods and repeats under his breath, "Y/n," still staring straight ahead. 

Hearing his deep voice say your name causes your hot body to shudder as if you had been plunged into the cold. You replay his voice saying your name over and over and over, having the same shiver running up and down your spine continuously. 

Even though Levi was ushering you around this magnificent Palace, this man holding you tight was so much more. It may appear that your face was staring ahead, but your eyes were turned towards the man. The silence between the two of you made you forget all about the Palace's intricate design. You started at the top of his head and noticed how his hair was styled in a neat undercut. Then to his brows furrowed in deep concentration, making his steely eyes with dark circles underneath appear narrow and intimidating. His jawline was nothing but chiseled. Although his lips formed a frowning expression, there was still a small pout in it. You were now concentrating on his pouty frown, wanting to bring your lips to his own. You wanted to know what he was thinking, why he was pouting?

You continued to trace his features repeatedly, trying to read his mind until Levi stopped in front of a tall doorway. Inside, Historia and the other soldiers were tucking in the children on separate beds spaced around the room.

> "This is where the children will be sleeping tonight. I had the servants bring up some beds, especially for them." Historia beams.

The sight of your children having their own beds brought tears to your eyes. Their peaceful heads rest on a soft pillow while their bodies are snuggled in a blanket. You couldn't even say a response; you were so moved. That's when Levi gently squeezes your arm with his, you turn your head to him, but he was not facing you.

> "Thank you, Your Majesty." you compose yourself. "I am so touched to see that the new Queen cares so much for the children in your kingdom." "Historia smiles brightly at you.
> 
> "Please, it's the least I could do as Queen," she responds. "I will show you to your room now," she said as she heads towards the doorway you were standing under.
> 
> "Please, ma'am, I'm quite alright sleeping in this room with the children," You said as you were trying to retract your arm from Levi's. He still squeezed your arm, even a little tighter than before.
> 
> "Nonsense, you need a bigger bed," said Historia.

With that, she went around you and Levi and continued down the hallway. As Levi still held onto your arm, you felt a small hand grasp yours. You stop walking, halting Levi a bit, and turn to the boy grabbing your hand. It was Ray, and his face looked rather heartbroken.

> "You never sleep in a different room Ms. Y/n" he uttered meekly. Ray usually was very mature for his age; this was the first time in a while that you saw him as a shy little boy. You unfold out of Levi's arm and kneel next to the boy.
> 
> "I know, my darling Ray," you cooed, "this may seem like a big and scary place. Even if this is a new place, you still are the man of the house. I need you to sleep in there with the children and watch over them, please. Can you do that for me?" you finish staring into his eyes lovingly.

Ray met your stare and nods firmly. He holds his arms out for a hug, and you reciprocate. He wraps his arms around your neck and whispers in your ear,

> "Crushing on shorty, are we?"

You didn't move, not wanting to make a scene, but when you pulled you away, you shot Ray a fiery glance. That was just like Ray, playing innocent just to make fun. 

> "Good night Ms. Y/n," he chuckled.
> 
> "Good night, my darling Ray," you said with a little sass as you let him go find his own bed by the window. You watch him get situated and turn back to Levi, who held his arm out again. You accept it once more, only this time you put your hand on his forearm. 

As you, Levi, and the rest of the soldiers follow Historia down the halls once more, you couldn't help but worry about your children waking up and being frightened of their surroundings. 'Maybe I should tell the Queen I'd feel more comfortable sleeping in the children's room,' you thought.

> "Oi Y/n," blurted Levi. "you shouldn't look so worried; you're in the Palace. It's the safest place to be in this world."
> 
> "You're right. I'm sorry," you respond, turning your blushed faced away from him. 'Could he read my mind,' you wondered. 
> 
> "There's nothing to be sorry for," he countered. "Hold your head high; you never have to live in the Underground again."

It wasn't until Levis said those words that reality began to sink in. You were free from the terrors of the Underground. Levi and you, two people from the Underground, were inside the Palace, of all places. You and you're children were longer nothing, but instead, you were cared for. All of those harsh legends you hear about Levi couldn't have been true. His words, though delivered harshly, had a tender, uplifting spirit to them.

You look back up to Levi, with a determined spark in your eye and exclaim,

> "You're right, I am going to be strong for my children." You gave his forearm a short-lasting squeeze. 

This was the first time you could see an expression on Levi's face. His eyes went a little wide, shocked by your response. He then collected himself and went back to staring ahead. You noticed that although he didn't say anything, a small grin pricked at the corners of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow crazy, anyway I thought it would be funny to add Ray from TPN just cuz but he won't really have the same role in this story like he does in his own anime. now that you've read the story, should I like be more detailed with the kids or not really mention them. please, any criticism would be helpful thanks


End file.
